


You Got Me Tripping (Oh, Stumbling)

by like_a_heartbeat_drives_you_mad



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Clumsy Buck, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Eddie, actually, pining eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_a_heartbeat_drives_you_mad/pseuds/like_a_heartbeat_drives_you_mad
Summary: It was moments like this that Eddie couldn't understand how a person could be so clumsy.Or Buck keeps falling, but Eddie is there to catch him.(OR Buck is a disaster bi and Eddie is not any better)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 76
Kudos: 812





	1. Swimming Pool

**Author's Note:**

> This is like 1 of the 5 or 6 fics I'm currently working on. My mind suddenly decided to think about ten different ideas in like two days. Help.  
> Anyway this one came up after that scene of Buck on the ice in 3x08. I hope you like it. I had a lot of fun writing it.  
> This will have 5 chapters. For now at least.
> 
> Tittle from Fergie's "Clumsy"

They were on a call. A little girl was hanging from a roof. Apparently, she had seen a bird outside of her window and as went out to catch it or pet it - they don't actually know what made her do it-, she slipped and rolled across the roof until the very edge, which she managed to grip and avoid falling. Thank god. 

As Buck went up the stairs and into her room to go get her, the rest of the team, Eddie included, stood below, just a little to the side to avoid the pool, which was directly below where the girl was hanging. They saw Buck coming out of the window and get close to the girl. He must have been only a couple meters away when the girl sneezed. And, of course, she let go of the edge. And went right into the pool. Eddie didn’t waste any time he dived into the pool and got hold of the girl. With a kick of his feet against the floor he got both of them above the water, and then, out of the pool.

After he got her out, Hen and Chim checked her over to make sure she was alright. Thankfully, she didn’t even have a scratch on her. Her parents' relief was almost tangible. He saw Buck walking around the pool to get to them, and flashed him a smile. 

As he felt water dripping from his face, he lifted his shirt to dry himself. 

He heard it before he saw it. A big splash. He lowered his shirt and looked at the direction of the sound and realized Buck was no longer walking towards him and the waves in the pool made it really clear what had happened.

He knew Buck could swim. That didn't stop him from diving after him the second he realized what had happened. What if he had hit his head? Or he got stuck underwater? Eddie wasn't going to risk it. As soon as he got hold of him, they both rose to the surface. They looked into each other’s eyes, panting, before they were –rudely- interrupted by Hen and Chim’s laughing. He saw Buck blush from the tip of his ears all the way down his neck and what little he could see of his chest. Eddie couldn’t look away. He wanted to reach out and touch him. To feel if his skin was as hot as Eddie felt.

“Alright that's enough everybody,” Bobby’s voice got him out of his trance, “You alright Buck?” he sounded a bit concerned. 

“Y- yes, sorry, I got a little dizzy. Must be the heat,” he was avoiding everyone’s eyes while he got out of the pool, Eddie following close behind. 

“Right. Okay everybody, let’s go.” 

They piled up into the truck, after saying goodbye to the family. As Eddie watched Buck blush once more as the team teased him about being a fainting maiden, he couldn’t complain of the sight.


	2. Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this tomorrow but whatever I finished it and here it is.

It had been a fun evening. They had dinner at Bobby and Athena’s along with the rest of the team. Just the adults, no kids for one night. He felt relaxed and content as he walked along with Buck to their cars, shoulders bumping, as always. He looked over at him and saw the same loose shoulders and content face reflected on him. It was nice, seeing him like that. Suddenly he remembered something he had to tell Buck. 

“Hey,” he started softly, he didn’t want to disrupt the calm around them, “I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow,” he asks with a small smile. 

Next thing he knows Buck is tripping –over what he doesn’t know, air or his own feet- Eddie throws his hands at him to catch him. It's second nature by now. 

When he looks up, to ask Buck if he is okay, he founds Buck already looking at him with wide eyes. This close, they look so blue and bright Eddie, thinks he hasn’t ever seen eyes this pretty. It wasn’t fair. How was Eddie supposed to think straight while Buck was looking at him with those gorgeous eyes? 

“Wha- what did you say?” Buck asks, voice no more than a whisper, but loud enough that it brings Eddie back into the conversation. 

Eddie was so confused. 

“Christopher wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow,” he said slowly, wondering what the hell was the big deal. 

“Oh...right. Christopher,” he said while backing away. Eddie already missed his warmth. 

“Yes, Buck, Christopher, my son. Are you alright?” he asked with a frown. 

“No, no, yeah I’m alright. Sorry, I guess I'm just tired,” shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts, “Of course I’ll come, man,” he continued, smiling. Eddie wasn’t convinced, but he let it go. 

_______________________________________ 

It wasn’t until the next day, when he was making dinner before Buck got there that he realized what the date was. 

It wasn’t his fault. Chris and him spend it together every year. Just them. There was never anyone else. At least now he understood why Buck had been a little taken aback. Maybe it was a little selfish of him, but he was happy that Buck would be spending the day with them and not with anyone else. 

Today was February fourteenth. Valentine’s Day.


	3. Drunk

They were at a bar. They were celebrating Buck being done with his blood-thinners. Of course, Buck decided what better way to celebrate than getting drunk. He admitted it, they were all a bit tipsy, but Buck was the worst without a doubt. Well him and Chim. This was the third time they went to the bathroom in the last hour. It was pretty funny seeing the pair behave like idiots, singing –if you could call it that- karaoke to some awful song. Still, he was glad Buck was having fun. 

He was talking with Hen about their kids when he was surprised by someone falling suddenly into his lap. After he recovered from the shock of it, he realized it was Buck. Buck was literally sitting on his lap right now. Dear God. 

"Oops," he said sounding just as drunk as he looked, "It was Chim's fault, he distracted me and I missed the step, I swear," he said while pointing at the step in front of their booth, just below their feet. He could hear Chimney giggling but he couldn't take his eyes off of Buck. He was pouting and his lips had a gleam on them that made them look even more kissable than usual -which he didn't know was possible- and Eddie, who had had a couple of beers, was finding it really hard not to give in and press their lips together. To finally know how Buck tasted. Was it just him or was Buck leaning in? He was so close now he could feel his breath against his own lips. Someone gave a polite cough and Eddie shook his head trying to focus. It wouldn’t be fair to Buck to kiss him while he was like this. It would be like taking advantage of him. 

“It’s okay, Buck,” he said while trying to get his eyes to focus on anything but Buck’s lips, “let’s get you up so I can let you inside the booth,” he finished while pushing Buck up, hands on his hips. He didn’t understand how something so simple could take so much of his will, but he let Buck go once they were both standing. “Actually, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. You,” he said pointing to Buck, “get ready to go, I think you had enough fun for the night.” He didn’t wait for a reply, but he saw Buck pout again and bolted before he did something he’d regret the next day. 

As he splashed water on his face he looked up in the mirror and thought to himself, "God, the ride home was going to be torture". He could already picture Buck leaning against him, his warmth all over his side and his head on Eddie’s shoulder, in the back of the taxi. Oh well, there are worst things in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post chapters 4 and 5 between today and tomorrow.


	4. Window

The heat wasn’t so bad. It was the smoke, that was so thick it made it hard to see. As him and Buck tried to make their way through the house it was getting harder and harder to see where they were going. They heard a voice yelling from one of the bedrooms and both of them rushed into it. There was a teenage girl leaning over an open window trying to breathe something that wasn’t smoke. Buck went over to her and tried to calm her down enough to make her move towards the door. As she went to Eddie and he helped her move through the door, he heard a muffled curse. He turned around just in time to watch Buck fall through the open window. 

It happened so fast Eddie couldn't do anything except scream Buck's name at the top of his lungs. For a moment he had to fight the urge to throw himself after him but he knew it would be no use. He ran to the window with his heart on his throat and looked down. 

Whatever he was expecting to see, it was definitely not the scene he saw through the window. There, was Buck, literally hanging from a tree by his harness, which had gotten stuck on a branch. Of-fucking-course. The instant relief that rushed over him made him felt dizzy for a moment. Then, as his head cleared itself, he started screaming. 

"What the actual hell, Buck?!" Eddie yelled while trying to get his heart to return to its normal rhythm, instead of trying to jump out of his chest. 

“Eddie,” Buck started, but Eddie wasn’t done yet. 

"I turn my back in you for one god-damned second and you fall through a window?!" He was gripping the edge of the window so tight he thought it was going to break, “Lo juro por Dios, un día de estos me vas a dar un infarto.” 

“Eddie!” 

“What?!” 

"Erm… Eddie maybe you could, you know, get me some help and then yell at me,” it sounded like a question, “Please?" He finished looking kind of pathetic hanging there swinging from his harness, so Eddie huffed but nodded while he tried to get his breathing under control. 

“Fine. But we are going to have a talk about you and your clumsiness.” He didn’t wait for a reply, he turned away and went to get his team to help Buck. As he helped the girl go down the stairs and out of the house, he kept reliving the awful moment he thought he had lost Buck. His heart felt like it was being squeezed every time he thought of a life without Evan Buckley in it. And how big of a piece of his heart he would take with him if he died. 

For the first time in months he figured telling him how he felt was more important that the fear that came with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more after this one and that's it folks.
> 
> TRANSLATION:  
> *Lo juro por Dios, un día de estos me vas a dar un infarto = I swear to God, one of these days you're going to give me a heart attack.


	5. Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the last one. I hope you like it! Thank you all for your kudos and comments <3

“Okay,” Buck starts putting his hands up in a placating movement, “before you say anything or start yelling at me again, I would like to say that technically it wasn’t my fault, you know? Who leaves a backpack lying around near a window? If you ask me that’s a disaster waiting to happen. Really, it could’ve been anyo-” 

“Shut up,” interrupts Eddie pinching the bridge of his nose, “I’m not mad. I mean, I am a little mad, because sometimes I don’t get how you can be so clumsy while also being one of the best firefighters I know. But most of all I’m- I'm just...” he lets out a deep sigh and looks up, locking his eyes with Buck’s, “You scared me, okay?” 

He watches as Buck’s face falls, but keeps going before the man can do more than open his mouth. 

“I know you didn’t mean it, but you really did. For a minute there I thought I had lost you. I thought you were gone,” his voice breaks on the last word and he hates it. He hates that he feels so vulnerable right now, but he can’t stop. “Because even thinking about it, about you leaving me, hurts more than anything else I've ever felt. Because you made yourself a place in my life, in my son’s life and in our house, and now it feels empty when you’re not around. And if you left, I wouldn’t know how to fill that hole that you would leave behind,” before he even finishes the sentence, he feels Buck’s arms circle and tighten around him. 

“I’m sorry, Eddie. I really am,” and Eddie can feel him shaking while he holds him. This so stupid, because Buck is okay. But he couldn't keep all the emotions he had felt inside him, or he felt like he would break. 

He feels Buck start to back away, and he thinks “too soon, please stay” but he only pulls back enough to grab Eddie’s face and look into his eyes while he says, “I’m not going anywhere, not if I can help it. I promise,” and before he can process the words, Buck is leaning in and pressing the gentlest of kisses into his lips. 

This time, Eddie is the one pulling away, only to dive into another kiss as soon as he sees Buck’s partially closed eyes, and slightly parted lips shine in invitation. His brain stops working for a minute and before he knows it they are moving towards the stairs leading to Buck’s bed. 

They climb up the stairs trying –and succeeding for the most part- not to let their lips separate. Once they climb over the last step, their kisses get more heated and Eddie starts to push Buck towards the bed. 

As they keep going backwards between kisses and touches Buck feels the edge of the bed behind his knees, but before he can stop Eddie, the other man pushes him just a little bit more with the force of the kiss and Buck feels himself falling backwards. 

Laid on the bed he looks up and sees Eddie smiling at him. 

"You can't help it, can you?" He asks teasing. 

"Fuck you, this one was your fault," he tries to sound angry but he can't hide the laugh in his voice. As he watches Eddie crawl over him, he figures he doesn’t mind the falling, as long as Eddie is there to catch him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://golden-retriever-buck.tumblr.com/)


End file.
